In the manufacture of particulate polymers, e.g., high pressure polyethylene, it is observed that certain lots of product will have a desired property such as melt index which falls outside of product specifications. To provide a maximum percentage of product falling within product specifications, the manufacturer will blend a product lot having an undesirably high melt index with a product lot having an undesirably low melt index. The resulting mixed lot will have a melt index within specifications. Such lots customarily are mixed in rotary mixers and/or remelted and extruded. Such reprocessing entails high labor costs and, in addition, high energy costs when an extrusion step is emloyed.